The MLG Player
The MLG player is an OC by Hyper Anon. He is the dankiest Cod player out there. Abilities. The MLG player is very stronk. He can trade blows with Shrek. And Shrek F*cking threw someone into the Sun. He also has pretty good reactions. One day, he was trapped in a room filled with soldiers with machine guns. So all around him, machine gun bullets where being fired in less than a second. What did The MLG player do? He pulled out his knife and single handily sliced through every bullet around him, until the Soldiers lost ammo and that took like 3 seconds to do that. He also mometarily dodged Sanic's blows. And Sanic travels at the speed of Sanic. The MLG player's best weapon is his marksmen ship. He has every gun immaginable. He has pistols, assault rifles, shotguns, machine guns, submachine guns, uzis, relovers, miniguns, grenade launchers, and bazookas. In case, he runs out of ammo, he uses a swiss army knife. With this, he stabbed Sanic, who is much more durable than Sonic. He also uses explosives such as grenades. But his best weapon, is his noscope which can kill 360-420 people in one shot. He is durable enough to survive an island sized base exploding. He is a smoker, and his favorite drug is Weed/Marijuana. When he smokes it, he becomes a summoner. This is due to the hallucinations he sees, when he taps then, they get sent flying at his opponent, his weed also increases his power. His weed makes him regenerate as well as immortal, but he doesn't need to smoke weed right now to regenerate, because he already has enough weed in his system to do it. He survived getting thrown into the sun, something that would vaporize him. This shows that he likely cannot even be vaporized. He can use his weed as flamethrowers. His next weapons are doritos and moutain dew. He has dorito grenades and Moutain Dew lazer cannons. When he adds mentos to the Moutain Dew, it explodes into lazers. He wields a gun that fires Sunlight, which engulfs his foes causing them to explode. He has a Helicopter, capable of moving at FTL speeds. It can even travel at the speed of Sanic, as it kept up with him. It can also release planet busting bombs. One time when Shrek threw him at the Moon, The MLG player simply dropped a bomb which created an explosion strong enough to wreck the planet. For a last resort the MLG player has a Nuke which is potientally Solar System to Galaxy level. One time the MLG player used a nuke to blow up the Solar sytem and sent Doge flying away into a new galaxy. The MLG player is covered with armor. From head to toe. To the point where his face is never revealed. The armor tanked blows from Sanic's MLG forms. The MLG player's true trump card is the Ultimate Meme Gun. It is Multi-Universal. The dankness is so powerful, it practically egulfed the universe and several others due to it's sheer 420 and weirdness. Weaknesses The MLG player is insane due to his drug addiction. If he smokes to much weed, it will kill him faster than his regeneration. It is said, his body is covered in strains due to the weed putting a strain on his body. His immortality has been removed by Sanikid and he has been beaten and killed before by powerful beings. Category:OCs Category:Hyper Anon Category:Combatants Category:What-if? Combatants Category:Gunmen